


Your Bones

by Renne



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Blowjobs, But mostly fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renne/pseuds/Renne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on," Steve says, curling his hands around the back of Bucky's legs. "Come down here so I can show you just how I feel about you choosing me." Steve tugs at Bucky until he laughs and falls over him. "Or you could tell me more about how you like my great big dick."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lanyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/gifts).



> Fluff for Lins because reasons. <3 <3 <3

"There's a reason why I chose you," Bucky says, cupping his mug in his hands, "and it's not entirely about your great big dick." He leans against the kitchen counter in the square of warm sunlight falling through the window. 

Steve looks up from the newspaper and blinks. "Oh?" He's distracted a moment because Bucky's haloed in light, gleaming on his hair and catching in his eyelashes and warm along the curve of his jaw. He's distracted a moment because his heart gives that clench it sometimes does when he remembers that Bucky's here again and this time for good.

Bucky glances at him as his mouth curves up into half a smile. Playful for a moment before it fades to something wistful. "Don't get me wrong, I like your dick a lot. A real lot. It's… it's a helluva nice one you got there, Steve. It's just… there's more to it than that."

"What brought this up?" Steve pats the couch beside him, for Bucky to come and sit down, but Bucky baulks, shaking his head. 

"I just… I know how long it's been, but we never did talk about it afterwards, y'know? I ran away from you like I thought I could run away from the things I did too--"

"Buck--"

"No, shut up, let me finish." He takes a deep breath, lets it out and sets the mug aside. That's when he does come over to Steve and stands between his knees, looking down at him. Steve wants to pull Bucky down into his lap but hesitates. Bucky says, "I'm about to say some shit that's gonna be real fucking embarrassing for both of us and you gotta stop looking at me like that."

Steve can't help himself though; how can he stop looking at Bucky like he hung the moon? Bucky laughs, sighs, and scrubs his hand through his hair. "After… after everything that happened, when you made me remember--no, _shut up_ , I swear to god--" 

Steve closes his mouth and Bucky kneels on the edge of the couch between Steve's thighs, reaching out to touch his face. His metal fingers are cool against Steve's skin. But Steve's used to it now, he doesn't hate the reminder of everything he couldn't save Bucky from; maybe he's even learned to like the subtle differences. "You gave me _me_ back when you made me remember, and with everything else that damn Cosmic Cube did… it mighta made the Winter Soldier a part of me too, but it was you who brought the part of me that was Bucky back, 'cause you were the only one who knew or cared I was gone."

If there's a hint of extra moisture in Bucky's eyes when he looks down at Steve understands it. His own memories of the moment of realisation that the man who'd stood in front of him that day was his long dead best friend… he's still not sure he's come to terms with it himself.

"But sometimes..." Bucky says, "I wonder sometimes if you think I chose to stick with you now just 'cause you're safe and you remind me of--before. Like I wonder if you think I coulda moved on and tried something--someone--new and... I know I coulda done that. But I never wanted to. You… geez, this is cheesy, Steve, I know, but I chose you 'cause I love you and I think I always have, you know? Even before, back in the war, I'm pretty sure I was in love with your stupid face even when I was just a dumb kid who didn't know better."

"I know," Steve says softly, his heart thudding in his chest with how much Buck's words have affected him. It's been love since the start for Steve too. Back in a time when they could never act on it, so they never did, never spoke about it, never even pretended it was real, he still knew there was something there between them and he knew it wasn't just something Steve felt.

"Come on," Steve says, curling his hands around the back of Bucky's legs. "Come down here so I can show you just how I feel about you choosing me." Steve tugs at Bucky until he laughs and falls over him. "Or you could tell me more about how you like my great big dick." 

Bucky squirms against him and gets his fingers on Steve's fly. "How about I show you instead," he says, pressing his mouth to Steve's neck, which Steve bares obligingly as Bucky slides his hand into Steve's pants and wraps his hand around Steve's dick. Steve breathes out.

Then Bucky slides down and Steve--shit, he'll never not feel a thrill when he feels Bucky's breath against his skin, followed by the touch of his mouth. Steve moans softly, curls his fingers around the back of Bucky's head and Bucky looks up at him, his eyes warm.

Bucky sucks Steve off, slowly and leisurely. And Steve, by the time he's ready to come, feels like he's going to explode, his fingers tightening in Bucky's hair. But Bucky's still slow and easy, pulling back when Steve whines and tries to jerk his hips up against Bucky's mouth. He could make Bucky get him off, but it's so much more satisfying this way, even if now--when his dick feels like any touch will set him off, and he curls his toes into the carpet--Bucky seems to be taking a painfully long time to get him off.

"Bucky," he says, voice ragged and distant to his own ears, " _please--_ "

A plea, that's all it takes. Bucky takes Steve deep into his mouth, swallows and Steve--

It's like lightning going off in his brain, like his whole body is on fire. He shudders, hips twitching up against Bucky's mouth as Bucky swallows around him, coming so hard his vision goes white. Eventually Bucky lets Steve's dick slip from between his lips--red and shiny-wet--and smiles up at Steve.

"C'mon," Steve says, voice rough, tugging Bucky up against him. He cups Bucky's face in his hands, pulling him in for a lingering kiss, chasing the taste of his own orgasm on Bucky's tongue. "I love you," he whispers against Bucky's lips.

Bucky pulls away with a grin. "You're just saying that 'cause I made you come." He tucks Steve's dick back into his trousers, and then shoves at Steve's shoulder. Steve lets Bucky push him back onto the couch and can't help the way his hands drift down to curve over Bucky's ass as Bucky sprawls over him. 

"You want me to return the favour?" he asks, giving Bucky's ass a lazy squeeze. "You can fuck me if you want."

"'If I want', jesus, Steve," Bucky says and laughs. "You say it like I'd say no to that." 

Steve knows he's dopey from the happy post-orgasm chemicals in his brain, but he loves the feel of holding Bucky in his arms when he's laughing too. Because it means he's happy. Steve manages not to say that though. Just. "You need a nap first to recover, old man," Bucky continues. "I know what you're like. If you want me to fuck you, you're not gonna make me do all the work."

"Close your eyes," Bucky says and reaches up. His fingers are gentle against Steve's eyelids and Steve smiles. "Go to sleep."


End file.
